


Fictober 2018 Day 1: Sharing a bed

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Metaphorical, Sharing a Bed, soft shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: La primera mañana, Rosé reconoció el olor antes incluso de abrir los ojos. ¿Y cómo no iba a reconocerlo? Ese mismo olor que la seguía cuando iba a su asignatura de cultura musical, el mismo sutil aroma que aún se podía distinguir en su sudadera de la universidad, desde que ella se la llevó aquella vez, cuando el silencio se extendió, inundando todo el salón, y ni siquiera las lágrimas hacían ruido al resbalar por la piel.





	Fictober 2018 Day 1: Sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno bueno aquí esta el primer día de Fictober 2018. Escrbiendo esto me he dado cuenta de lo oxidada que estoy cuando escribo en español, así que espero que este reto me ayude a calentar un poco JAJAJAJAJA. Anyway, enjoy this little Chaelisa thingy I just came up with!

La primera mañana, Rosé reconoció el olor antes incluso de abrir los ojos. ¿Y cómo no iba a reconocerlo? Ese mismo olor que la seguía cuando iba a su asignatura de cultura musical, el mismo sutil aroma que aún se podía distinguir en su sudadera de la universidad, desde que ella se la llevó aquella vez, cuando el silencio se extendió, inundando todo el salón; y ni siquiera las lágrimas hacían ruido al resbalar por la piel.

Abrir los ojos solo confirmó sus sospechas, siendo un matojo de cabello rubio ceniza lo que ocupaba todo su campo de visión. Lisa dormía profundamente, ajena a la suave luz diurna que iluminaba la habitación a través de las cortinas color salmón. Se podía distinguir algo de rímel corrido en la comisura de sus ojos –Rosé tampoco querría bajarse de esas pestañas-, y entre los labios entornados, un mismo suspiro entraba y salía suavemente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer ruido, Rosé se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta. Una vez fuera, se dirigió a la cocina, el cambio de luminosidad enviando un dolor punzante a su cabeza, fruto de las malas decisiones tomadas la noche anterior. Con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y envuelta en el ambiente hogareño que asociaba a la chica dormida, Rosé se permitió desear que los días siempre empezaran así.

Se encontró fantaseando con dejar atrás Noviembre, con sonrisas de labios carnosos en las que balancearse, con un acento concreto susurrándole suavemente que era hora de irse a casa (y volver a la misma casa). Con piernas enredadas en otras piernas. 

La noche anterior se diluía en una espiral de sensaciones cuando intentaba recordarla. Las canciones se sucedían sin más, siendo la mayoría del tiempo ruido de fondo en el que perderse. Pero una canción se había grabada en su piel, en sus ojeras, y aún tintineaba en sus pendientes de aro cuando recapitulaba manos deslizándose bajo de su camisa. No había pasado nada, y sin embargo, Rosé se estremecía al recordar esa frente contra su propia frente. Ojos grandes delineados que se convertían en el foco del efecto túnel provocado por el vodka.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

Lisa apoyaba la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, camiseta negra hasta el principio de los muslos, y piernas kilométricas que acababan en la moqueta beige. Rosé sonrió al escuchar el acento más prominente que nunca en la voz ronca.

\- Buenos días.


End file.
